fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
ElfGreen
|magic1=Take Over: Beast Soul |key1= |character2=Evergreen |kanji2=エバーグリーン |romaji2=Ebāgurīn |alias2=Ever |age2=20 |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Fairy Magic |key2= |children= |imagegallery=ElfGreen/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} This article is about the pairing of Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, also known as the pairing Eleen or ElfGreen. About Elfman and Evergreen Elfman Strauss Elfman Strauss is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the big brother of Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Elfman is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with tan skin, who towers over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. In his younger years, Elfman didn’t have the scar on his right eye, and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut. Most of Elfman’s attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read “''The greatest''" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman’s outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, and traditional Japanese geta sandals. After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Evergreen Evergreen is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has large breasts. When she first appeared, her hair is arranged in a side ward ponytail manner, and wore a gray dress (green in the anime) that had moveable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Evergreen currently has her hair let down in curls, and wears a revealing green dress with a rose pattern on it. Her Fairy Tail stamp is black (green in the anime) which is located on her right bosom. History Elfman Sometime in his younger years, Elfman's parents died. He, along with his two siblings, joined the Fairy Tail. When he was younger, he was quiet, shy and kind. During this time, out of all his siblings, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a Full-Body Take Over, something which depressed him greatly. During this time, Elfman helped Natsu and Lisanna raise an egg they found. In the year X782, Elfman was deeply scarred by an incident where his younger sister,Lissana, was supposedly killed by him when she tried to stop his rampage after he attempted to use Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over.During his rampage, Elfman hit Lisanna with great force, throwing her a great distance. It is said that due to this, Elfman's heart was locked shut, despite his use of the spell to protect his sisters. Evergreen As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Relationship Their relationship had a rocky start, as it began when Elfman was looking for a partner for the S-Class trials (since Lisanna chose to be with Juvia), and Evergreen being pissed off because Freed chose Bickslow instead. In the S-Class trials, they ran into Mirajane, whom they narrowly escaped from after Evergreen shocks her with the statement/lie that they were going to get married. Their interactions are somewhat hilarious, as Evergreen is almost always shown hitting or scolding Elfman, mostly because of his 'Manly' comments or outbursts. Most of the Guild seem to tease their relationship, mostly Freed and Bickslow. Also, Elfman calls Evergreen by her nickname, Ever, which is only used by Freed and Bickslow, her team members. During the Grand Magic Games, when Elfman was injured, Ever was seen sleeping near his bed. At first, he was flustered, but as he calmed down, he seemed pleased and said that she was a 'Woman', which was considered a large step in their relationship (since for Elfman, the world seems to consist of his sisters, and the rest are men, including all other females). Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen returns to Magnolia just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has also petrified all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls -including Mirajane- in a scheme set up by Laxus, Elfman becomes determined to save his sister and runs out into Magnolia Town with the rest of the guild to find Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. She then announces, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, that they are going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust. She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's Stone Eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Take Over, and blindfolds himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well. She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are. Tenrou Island arc When the S-Class Trial starts, when candidate and fellow Thunder God Tribe member Freed Justine chose Bickslow as his partner, Evergreen was pissed by his to choose Bickslow instead of her. Since, Elfman, also a candidate, he asked her to be his partner after Lisanna pointed out that she had had her eye on him, seemingly wanting to be his partner. While on the island, Evergreen and Elfman repeatedly ran into tough situations such as facing Mirajane in a battle, escaping from monsters and ultimately, battling Rustyrose of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Elfman thanks Evergreen, Though the two tried, their best efforts were unable to overcome Rustyrose's magic and the two were defeated. In the end, Evergreen blamed herself for their defeat, saying if she hadn't been his partner, Elfman would've been more successful. However, Elfman disagreed, saying that it was because she was his partner that he made it as far as he did and thanked her for what she did. After their fight with Rustyrose, Evergreen was seen carried by Elfman. Elfman also seems to get somewhat flustered and embarrassed when someone comments on the closeness between him and Evergreen as being similar to that of a couple in love, as seen through his reactions when Rustyrose and Bickslow did so. Key of the Starry Sky arc They've seen dancing together, practicing for the dance ball that will be held at Balsamico Castle. Grand Magic Games arc During Elfman's fight with Bacchus, the latter seems to have the edge. When Lisanna expresses her doubts, Evergreen smiles and reassures her by telling her that Elfman is a man who comes through when it counts.When Elfman was on Sick Bay sleeping, she decided to stay beside Elfman. And when Elfman wakes up, she saw Evergreen sleeping beside him. He observed Evergreen then said "She is a woman..", and even blushed. When Elfman was in the infirmary, Bickslow often asked Elfman if he would like Evergreen to sleep with him. Bickslow also commented that Evergreen must be desiring to go back to Elfman, when they were keeping a watch on Raven Tail. Category:ElfGreen Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help